


Garfield in the Expanse

by Elijah_Partridge



Series: Comic Strips in Words [1]
Category: Garfield - All Media Types, ねこあつめ | Neko Atsume: Kitty Collector
Genre: Comic strip, Comic strip in words, Other, Sunday Edition, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 20:49:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6209599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elijah_Partridge/pseuds/Elijah_Partridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why Jon let that tubby cat in the house is beyond Garfield.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Garfield in the Expanse

**Strip 1:**

* * *

_Garfield is smiling, ecstatic with himself._  
\- Jon brought home Frisky Bits, FRISKY BITS!

* * *

_Jon looks panicked as Garfield walks by_  
\- Garfield, I wouldn’t go in there, why don’t we go into the living room and have some lasagna?

 _Garfield strolls past Jon, shooting him a withering glance._  
\- Fuck you Jon and fuck your lasagna.

* * *

_Garfield stares angrily at Tubbs, laying beside an empty bowl of Frisky Bits, the crumbs running down his dirty fur._  
\- Fuckin’ Tubbs.

* * *

 

 

**Strip 2:**

* * *

  
_Jon is standing in the kitchen enjoying his morning cup of coffee with a smug grin._  
\- Garfield ... Breakfast!

* * *

_Jon is staring at his empty hand with a confused look on his face._  
\- Where’s my coffee?

 _Tubbs lay on the kitchen counter, content for now, with coffee dripping down his soiled chest._  
*Crunch*

* * *

_Jon stares at both Tubbs and his coffee-less hand in disbelief._  
\- Uggg, Mondays.

* * *

 

 

**Strip 3:**

* * *

_Garfield is having none of Nermal’s cutesie bullshit today, clawing at him, rubbing against him looking for some attention._  
\- Fuck off Nermal, just fuck right off.

_Nermal purrs at Garfield, trying to get through his tough exterior._

* * *

_Garfield see’s a blur, he barely notices it at all. Now Tubbs’ is laying in front of him with bits of blood running down his murderous chest._

* * *

_Garfield is looking at Tubbs out of the corner of his eye, wary of attracting attention lest he start to look filling in any way. He thinks about how much he hated Nermal, and decides upon a bold move._  
\- *Lick*

_Garfield grooms Tubbs, cleaning years of food and gore from the places where Tubbs can no longer reach, which is everywhere. His momentary happiness at the death of Nermal fades as he licks the blood from Tubbs matted coat. He begins to cry, and continues to clean Tubbs with his tongue and his tears._

* * *

 

 

**Strip 4:**

* * *

_Jon is standing in the kitchen waiting for Garfield to come for dinner. He even put out Ritzy Bits because Garfield has seemed a little down the past few days._  
\- Garfield!

_Jon is looking at Tubbs laying blissfully on the kitchen floor beside an empty bowl of Ritzy Bits. He could swear he just put the bowl down and only took his eyes away for a second. He sees a flicker in Tubbs and feels his stomach drop. He gasps as Tubbs opens his eyes and looks at him. Jon is lost in the depths in those eyes._

* * *

_Tubbs sits content in the empty kitchen._

* * *

_Garfield wonders around the kitchen looking for Jon, and his breakfast. He can smell Jon strongly all around him. He can smell the deliciously putrid smell of Risky Bits too._  
\- Jon?

_Garfield notices Tubbs. He cautiously walks towards him, the smell of Jon gets stronger. As he approaches he notices the blood and skin and bone adorning Tubbs horror show chest. He mews subserviently as he approaches Tubbs, trembling with fear. Licking, gnawing, and chewing, Garfield cleans Jon from Tubbs’ fur. He weeps as he goes about his grisly task._

* * *

 

 

**Strip 5:**

* * *

  
_Garfield wonders around the house looking for Jon even though he knows he’s gone. He can still taste his blood in the back of his mouth. All the food is gone, he’s been tearing into cupboards and into any bags of food he can find to sate the beast. He managed to knock cans of Bonito Bitz out of the cupboard, they were devoured whole. He asks futily, deliriously_  
-Jon? Jon...? Lasagna?

* * *

_Garfield notices an empty Lasagna pan, and nibbles at the remnants. He attempts to chew the few dried bits of sauce and cheese stuck to the side, but he can taste the mold growing and stops._  
\- Jon ...?

_Garfield curls up in the dirty pan, buries his head in his paws, and cries himself to sleep._

* * *

_Tubbs sleeps next to an empty lasagna pan, content for now. Soon he’ll move on to a new yard ... a new home ... maybe another tasty home that will invite him in. A muffled thought bubble comes from his stomach_  
\- Fucking Tubbs

* * *

_Garfield comes to in the dark. His eyes slowly grow accustomed to the eery glow coming from ... somewhere. He sees Nermal’s mangled corpse in front of him and recoils. He nudges the body with his nose and meows at it, hoping against hope to wake it up. He hears a voice in the dusk_  
\- Garfield?

_Garfield follows the voice to Jon, cutt-off below the waste. Jon tries to talk to him again but all he hears is the gurgling of blood in Jon’s throat. Garfield nuzzles into Jon’s chest, and feels a hand across his back. He lay with his dying owner, wishing that he had been a better friend, as he feels the tender petting slow and the breathing stop. Garfield lays in Jon’s arms and falls into a grief filled sleep._

\- Arf! Arf!  
_Garfield wakes hearing a muffled barking. Odie! He can hear Odie through Tubbs' walls._

\- Arf! Arf Arf!  
_That was closer this time, he looked towards the caverns sphincter opening, and sees Odie's snout stick through. He can see Odie struggling to get in and rushes to him. Garfield grabs Odie and pulls as hard as he can, pulling his friend in._

\- *Schlorp*  
_Odie slips through the opening, landing next to Garfield. He wiggles off his back onto his feet and wags his tail. Garfield feels and smells the dog’s tongue as it lathers his face._

\- Odie! My friend! I never thought I would be so happy to see you!  
_Garfield returns the favour and holds Odie's head down as he licks it._

_Famished Garfield notices the scent of food and follows it to a pile of Frisky Bits! He scarfs it down, sharing some with his only friend._

_Full of food and with a companion Garfield’s senses come back to him. How big is this cave he wonders? He stares into the depths, not seeing an end to the expanse. He sees food bowls and bones in the distance. Garfield meows at Odie and starts off, trekking into Tubbs. He walks beside Odie periodically nudging into him as a reminder of affection in this land of death._

* * *

 

 

**Strip 6:**

* * *

They have each other as they wander, and as surely as Tubbs consumes, he provides.

* * *

 


End file.
